


To Our Neverland

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: Peter Pan and Captain Hook are just parts of a famous fairytale, but Minhyuk and Captain Son are real—they are Pan and Hook with a different story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful art by our lovely Everydayishark. Much love!

 

“Captain Hook and Peter Pan were once friends.”

Hyunwoo didn’t move from his position, watching the blue sky through the spyglass. Meanwhile, beside him was a boy sitting cross-legged, even though he wasn’t exactly ‘sitting’, because underneath him was nothing but air. In the boy’s hands was a book, on its cover was written _Pan._

“You’ve been read that _Peter Pan_  book for a hundred times, Minhyuk, haven’t you been bored already?” Hyunwoo asked.

“This is not  _Peter Pan_ , this is _Pan._ ”

“Both are about Peter Pan.”

“This one is about Peter before he became Peter Pan, where he was still friend with young James Hook,” Minhyuk flipped the page. “Hey, Hyunwoo, don’t you think you’re like Hook? Except you still have your both hands.”

“And I don’t hate Peter Pan, and my ship sails in the sky?”

Minhyuk chuckled. “So you don’t hate me.”

Hyunwoo glanced at Minhyuk, spotting him smiling with a faint blush on his cheeks. “Never said you were the Peter Pan,” he said, teasing the boy.

“I’m the only flying boy here! And I have a fairy, though I don’t know where she is most of the time,” There was pout in Minhyuk’s tone. “And I go back and forth to this Kihyun guy’s house, like Peter Pan went to Wendy’s. I’m exactly the Peter Pan.”

“Peter brought Wendy to Neverland, though, while you only come to your Kihyun guy’s house to borrow books, and judging from your story, it seems he would kill you if you even tried separating him from his pile of works,” Hyunwoo chuckled when Minhyuk closed his book and whined. “You’re not Peter Pan, you know, you’re just a sulky, flying puppy.”

“You’re just as mean as Captain Hook!” Moving swiftly, Minhyuk hovered in front of Hyunwoo and placed his hands on his hips. “You’re definitely a mean captain, Captain Son! I hope a crocodile will eat your hand, and you’ll end up with a hook forever!”

“Crocodiles don’t live in the sky, Minhyuk,” Hyunwoo said, “and how many times should I tell you not to disturb me when I’m working?”

“You’re not working! You’re just staring at the sky,” Minhyuk snatched the spyglass from Hyunwoo’s hand before going to sit on the ship deck railing. “You don’t even know where this ship is sailing to.”

“Of course I know,” Knowing Minhyuk wouldn’t give his spyglass back anytime soon, Hyunwoo turned around to lean on the railing. “I won’t let this ship sail without destination.”

“Then where are we heading?”

Hyunwoo didn’t answer right away. Instead, he took the book in Minhyuk’s hands and opened it at random page. Minhyuk was always interested in this Peter Pan story, thinking that they shared the same fate. He kept claiming that he was the Peter Pan in real life, and Hyunwoo would be Captain Hook, just way nicer.

Sometimes Hyunwoo thought maybe it was true; Minhyuk was maybe like Peter Pan. Minhyuk had a fairy, Blossom, who spent most of her time flirting with Hyunwoo’s helmsman, Hoseok. Minhyuk also had a human friend he’d like to visit at least once or twice a month, Kihyun.

Maybe the only difference between Minhyuk and Peter Pan was his choice to follow Hyunwoo and his crew sailing through the big sky instead of staying in the land of his birth. He chose to explore new things, witness many magical events, meet new people.

 And, maybe, find  _love_.

“Do you know the difference between me and Captain Hook?” Hyunwoo asked, earning himself a puzzled look from the dark brown-haired boy.

“You don’t hate Peter Pan, your ship sails in the sky, and you still have your both hands?”

“Other than those, Min.”

“You… umm, I don’t know.”

 “Captain Hook spent his entire life trying to kill Peter Pan and taking over Neverland,” Hyunwoo’s orbs softened when they landed on Minhyuk’s lithe figure, showing how he cherished the brunet, how he adored the breathtakingly beauty, “while Captain Son,” He breathed slowly as he spoke, “is trying to find a land that’s as mesmerizing as Neverland, where he can spend his entire life with this sulky, flying puppy forever.”

Rosy color appeared on Minhyuk’s cheeks, and it soon spread to all over his face, to his ears, and down to his neck. Hyunwoo should hold him by his wrist because Minhyuk started floating up and up, the thing the boy always unconsciously did when he felt too overwhelmed.

“So that’s where we’re heading now? Finding your version of Neverland?” the boy murmured the question, face bright red when he finally got his feet on the wooden floor of the deck.

“ _Our_ ,” Hyunwoo curled his fingers under Minhyuk’s chin, lifting the brunet’s face up, so their eyes met, “version of Neverland.”

This time, Hyunwoo let Minhyuk float up to the sky because he knew Minhyuk was too embarrassed that he would explode.  _Literally._

(There were blinding lights and loud thump, and the ship was shaking. Jooheon, the new guy on the ship, looked shocked and scared, but Hoseok was still handling the ship’s wheel calmly, as though there was nothing happened.

“What was that? Are we under attack?” Jooheon asked, hands gripping tightly around Hoseok’s muscled forearm—Blossom wasn’t amused at the sight of Jooheon being too close to her favorite helmsman and she started complaining in a way that neither Jooheon nor Hoseok understood, since only Minhyuk could communicate with her.

“It was Minhyuk,” Hoseok answered with a small sigh. “He was exploding. I bet Hyunwoo did something that overwhelmed him again. You’d better get used to it, boy, it will happen again soon.”)


End file.
